Incurable
by SankaXIII
Summary: Riza est définitivement condamnée. C'est comme ça, on ne change pas le destin. Pourtant Roy, peu résigné à laisser sa subordonnée partir à jamais va s'engager dans un long périple à Xing avec un seul but: La sauver et vaincre le destin.
1. Incurable

_Coucou c'est MOI! je reviens cette fois ci pour ma nouvelle fiction (encore un truc original parce qu'on a à peu près tout vu au niveau Royai!)!_

_Donc comme vous l'avez deviné c'est du Royai pur et dur! Avec cependant un raiting M! (mais je sais déjà que ce ne sera rien de dramatique!)_

_Je tiens également à préciser qu'avec la rentrée des cours je risque d'avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et je devrais ralentir le rythme à un chapitre par semaine...(et encore...c'est pas de la tarte une S!)_

_Bon je sais que je n'ai pas terminé mon ancienne fic (Le défi) mais le dernier chapitre arrivera très bientôt, promis! _

_Sur cette histoire je vais faire des chapitres plus cours mais aussi plus nombreux!_

_Sur ce mes gentils lecteurs (reviewers), je vous souhaite une excellente lecture 3_

* * *

><p><strong>INCURABLE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

**L**orsqu'elle l'avait appelé à la nuit tombante, il s'était rongé les sangs en imaginant que sa subordonnée avait des soucis. En effet, elle ne se donnerait jamais la peine de le convoquer à son domicile pour rien. Elle n'avait pas souhaité lui exposer le sujet de sa demande par téléphone mais lui avait tout de même prié de passé chez elle. Aussi, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mustang se retrouvait hésitant, sur le palier de sa porte, mouillé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie qui flagellait dehors. Il déglutit en songeant qu'il allait pour la première fois pénétrer chez elle, puis frappa jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle esquissa un faible sourire en voyant son supérieur complètement trempé et dont les traits trahissaient l'inquiétude.

-Entrez, je vais vous apportez de quoi vous sécher.

Il s'exécuta, et découvrir avec fascination l'appartement de sa subordonnée. Elle n'avait manifestement pas eut le temps de ranger après son déménagement, en effet des cartons était entassés ça et là aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle le pria de prendre place où bon lui semblait, aussitôt il s'installa dans son canapé, puis elle lui proposa de boire quelque chose. Il déclina respectueusement la proposition. Il était trop taraudé de connaitre ce qui tourmentait son lieutenant pour siroter un café comme si de rien n'était. Il la connaissait si bien. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose de lourd sur le coeur pour se montrer si peu spontanée.

-Excusez-moi de vous appeler si tard...Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette de bain.

-Aucun problème, vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi en cas de soucis.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, elle savait que la discussion à suivre serait houleuse et par conséquent, assez brève. Alors elle resta debout, les bras croisés et appuyée contre le mur d'en face affichant une mine grave.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença des explications :

-Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous annoncer que je me retire définitivement de l'armée.

Mustang resta inerte sur le canapé, ayant encore du mal à interpréter les paroles de son lieutenant.

-Je...vous demande pardon ?

-Je quitte l'armée.

Elle parlait fermement, d'une traite, conservant un état stoïque qui occultait à la perfection son véritable état d'esprit. Quant à lui, la nouvelle lui poignarda le coeur et lui brouilla l'esprit. Il n'y croyait absolument pas. Du moins, il pensait qu'elle devait avoir une raison plus que valable pour tout plaquer comme ça...Pour l'abandonner maintenant, alors que son but touchait à son terme.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Pour quelle raison je vous prie !

Il avait haussé la voix malgré lui ce qui eût pour effet de la faire tressaillir. Elle sembla se démonter un moment mais son austérité revint avec ses paroles. Elle s'y était préparée, elle savait quoi lui dire.

-Je quitte l'armée car elle m'empêche de vivre ma vie, et que j'en ai assez de courir depuis des années après des principes utopistes qui n'aboutiront jamais. Je n'arrêterais pas les guerres, ni les souffrances, ni même la haine. De plus, vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de moi, votre alchimie dépasse de loin les limites de l'impossible, et je doute que mes balles puissent rivaliser avec la quête que j'ai tenté de poursuivre. C'est tout réfléchi je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

Comme il ne semblait pas réagir et par conséquent ne pas disposer à répondre elle continua :

-Je vous ai appelé ce soir parce que je ne remettrais pas les pieds au QG autre que pour récupérer mes effets personnels.

Roy venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Sa gorge nouée étouffait chaque parole velléitaire, il serrait imperceptiblement les poings et sentaient clairement ses ongles entailler sa chair. Sa tête n'arrivait pas à décrocher sa vison de ses pieds, il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle s'il supportait son regard ambré. C'était impossible, inimaginable, inenvisageable, irréaliste...Après tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ! Elle le laissait tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle ! Pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste ? S'était-il à ce point fourvoyer ? Ses sentiments l'avaient peut-être aveuglé au fond... Mais alors, tout ce qu'elle lui avait promis, et cette sincérité dans son regard quand elle lui avait dit le suivre jusqu'en enfer ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas ! Il lui avait accordé une confiance aveugle et parfaite, il s'était reconnu en elle au premier échange de regard. Des principes d'utopistes qui n'aboutiront jamais hein ? Mais c'était leur rêve à tout les deux ! Depuis quand se montrait-elle si pessimiste !

Voilà. Il aurait pu lui dire tout ça. Il aurait dû le faire.

Pris d'une rage incoercible, il sauta du canapé et se rua vers elle, échangeant ainsi leur premier regard de la soirée. Il affichait une mine baignée de colère et incompréhension. Une agressivité palpable émanait de son être tout entier et Riza perdu instantanément son impassibilité.

Il fonça ses sourcils devant son air perdu et tellement attendrissant pour un pauvre homme amoureux comme lui. Il lâcha ses épaules qu'il avait osé violenter sous le coup de l'émotion vive. Mais il n'était pas décidé pour autant à repartir maintenant. Il ne la laisserait jamais l'abandonner.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

-Je viens de vous le dire !

-LIEUTENANT !

Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul sous l'agressivité nouvelle de son supérieur.

-Oui...

-La vérité.

Ses yeux reflétaient une détresse qui lui était inconnue. Il se tramait quelque chose de grave. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé ce regard, c'était il y de nombreuses années, à la mort de son maître.

-La vérité c'est que...

Elle marqua un temps de pause et sembla réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles. Elle le savait, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il était perspicace et rien ne le dissuadait.

-Je ne veux plus vous suivre. C'est fini.

Mustang resta hébété face à cette dernière confidence. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, le problème c'était lui. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. C'était douloureux comme une rupture amoureuse, ou peut-être même plus. Était-elle seulement au courant que son périple et sa quête de pouvoir n'étaient destinés qu'à elle et à elle seule ? Il s'était juré après Ishval de rattraper son erreur et de créer un monde meilleur pour apaiser son âme. Pour la revoir sourire un jour. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et baissa les yeux au sol, le coeur lourd.

-Je...Je vois, termina-t-il d'une voix tintée d'amertume.

Il releva la tête et d'un air toujours aussi morne, il porta une main fébrile à la joue de son lieutenant, l'effleurant avec une délicatesse rare.

-C'est dommage Lieutenant...Vraiment...

Il avait mal. Elle le sentait, elle savait qu'il se croyait trahi.

Roy fit volte-face et repartit vers la sortie en fermant tranquillement la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Riza serra les dents et fixa son chien. L'animal était assis sagement au sol et la défigurait d'un air réprimandent. Même Hayate lui reprochait son attitude. Elle avait tellement honte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour lui. S'il la détestait, il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il ne ferait pas la connerie...

Mustang rentra dépité chez lui. Il se repassait le cours de la soirée mais sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Peu être que Maes avait raison quand il lui disait qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas toute sa vie, et qu'elle irait inexorablement voir ailleurs un jour ou l'autre. Mais si ce n'était qu'une question de sentiments, elle n'aurait tout de même pas quitté l'armée. Elle aurait très bien pu faire sa vie et rester à ses côtes dans le milieu professionnel. Mais si elle l'aimait vraiment...

À sa place il serait parti

_Le lendemain, 6h15 :_

Riza sortit d'un sommeil agité pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui elle le verrait pour la dernière fois. Après elle partirait définitivement. Elle soupira et se força à esquisser un sourire. Black Haye ne semblait pas avoir pris l'habitude des horaires aurorale de sa maitresse et était encore en plein rêve, allongé docilement au pied du lit.

Riza se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa salle de bain, sauf qu'au moment d'abaisser la poignée elle se figea, comme foudroyée. Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son corps tout entier et bientôt elle fut prise de tremblement incoercible. Avant même de réaliser, elle s'effondra à terre et plongea dans les limbes de l'inconscient.

Hayate comme prit sous l'acuité d'un sixième sens, se réveilla subitement et accouru près du corps de sa maîtresse, il renta de la « réanimé » avec un coup de langue et quelques jappements, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Pris de court, l'animal s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie.

_QG de Centrale, 17h35 :_

Havoc avait remarqué que son supérieur était particulièrement tourmenté aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il s'était inquiété de la non-présence de Hawkeye et demandé les raisons de son absence à Mustang, celui-ci lui avait crié de dessus en assurent « Qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le savoir ».

Bien sûr, cette réaction peu commune de son supérieur lui avait fait parfaitement deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange entre eux. Évidemment, il n'avait tenté d'en apprendre plus, vu l'état de son Colonel ça aurait était une mission suicide.

Plus le temps passait, plus Roy se rongeait les sangs. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle passerait au moins récupérer ces affaires personnelles et pourtant il l'attendait toujours. Il aurait profité de cette dernière occasion pour lui avouer ses sentiments et peut-être, la dissuader de ne pas quitter l'armée. Dans une heure, il irait chez elle en prétextant lui apporter ce qu'elle n'était pas venue chercher, et il tirait un point final à cette affaire.

Riza ouvrit les yeux dans un extrême effort. Sa vue était brouillée et sa mémoire effacée. Durant quelques secondes elle resta dans les vapes, puis elle reconnut la silhouette de son chien qui remuait frénétiquement la queue pour monter son contentement.

Elle se releva avec un mal de crâne violent et porta une main fébrile à son visage. Elle devinait déjà sa pâleur et ses yeux rougissent. Elle se releva difficilement et s'appuyant contre le mur et se concentra sur sa respiration haletante. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller se servir un verre d'eau et de manger quelque chose pour retrouver un semblant de contenance. À peine elle se remettait de son évanouissement qu'on toqua à sa porte. Elle pria pour ce que ne soit qu'une hallucination. Mais quand elle n'ouvrit à personne d'autre que Mustang elle ne put que se résoudre qu'à y croire.

-Vous n'êtes pas passé récupérer vos effets personnels, je me suis permis de vous les apporter...

Il joignit le geste à la parole et déposa un gros carton dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Riza le constata puis revint à son supérieur le coeur battant.

-Je vous remercie. Adieu Colonel, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

Elle poussa la porte, mais mustang la retint avec son pied. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Il rouvrit la porte et s'invita dans l'appartement en s'enfermant avec elle dans la pièce.

-Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais partir comme ça avec le risque de ne plus jamais vous revoir ?

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Il soupira de déception et saisit le poignet de sa subordonnée avec douceur.

-Vous m'avez suivie depuis mes velléités d'adolescent jusqu'aujourd'hui où notre but arrive à son terme.

-C'est votre but pas le mien.

-Et quel est votre but ?

-Je n'en ai plus.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque se déchainer dans sa poitrine, mais réprima le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

-Et c'est une raison valable pour m'abandonner ?

-Je ne vous abandonne pas, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

-Si vous saviez comme c'est faux...

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se maudissait intérieurement du cours que prenait la situation. Il fallait qu'elle arrête à ça immédiatement. Il devait la détester et l'oublier au plus vite.

-Ça suffit Monsieur. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, souffla-t-elle.

Roy ne comprenait pas, il lui démontrait clairement son affection, mais elle le rejetait sans scrupules.

-Riza...

-Partez maintenant !

-Je t'en pris, explique moi ce que j'ai fait...

-Colonel !

Elle tenta de lâcher la main de son supérieur, mais il renforça son étreinte et au contraire s'approcha d'elle. Il lui leva le menton avec son autre main et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui savait pas. Le contacte de ses lèvres sur les siennes était délicieux, et pendant ce moment onirique elle oublia un instant ses motivations d'il y à quelques secondes. Elle se laissa complètement à la merci de ses caresses passionnées. Pourquoi avait-il agi comme ça ? Voulait-il à ce point qu'elle reste à ses côtés ?

Pourtant, il devrait se faire une raison.

Il fit glisser une main le long de son cou et parcourra son épaule, puis remonta vers sa joue pendant qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il abandonna ses lèvres et glissa ces quelques mots à son oreille :

-Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

Elle ne voulait ni y répondre ni y penser alors sans aucun commentaire elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et huma son parfum qui la transporta dans un autre monde.

Son euphorie fut éphémère car il arriva exactement ce qu'il réfutait et redoutait le plus.

Roy sentit le corps de son lieutenant frissonner, tout d'abord il se permit un sourire en pensant que c'était son contact qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Mais bientôt sa fierté se muta en crainte. Riza se mit à tousser sans réussir à reprendre contenance et elle s'effondra à genoux en se tenant le ventre.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et s'enquit de son état en l'accablant de questions. Son visage s'était crispé appréhension.

-Lieutenant ! Lieutenant ! Vous m'entendez !

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui écarta une mèche de cheveux pour mieux l'observer. Sa crise semblait s'être calmée, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Tout le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive...

Prise sur le fait, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui révéler ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

-Je..Je suis malade et...

-...

La boule qui lui enserrait la gorge l'empêchait de formuler clairement ses idées.

-C'est incurable... Il ne me reste que 3 mois à vivre...

* * *

><p>Et c'est partit pour de nouvelles coupures sadiques! :D<p>

Alors vos avis? Ça vous inspire?


	2. Obstination

_Hey! voilà votre deuxième chapitre! Maintenant que j'ai mis un point final à mon ancienne fic je peut me consacrer entièrement à celle-ci et je vois à peu près ou je vais en venir! (heu...à peu près...). Et je tiens à préciser que pour moi un "chapitre plus court" c'est entre 2000 et 4000 mots... (je ne suis pas normale?) Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir (surtout pour le début ou j'ai besoin d'avis!)_

_Enfin bref, ils vont encore en chier nos tourtereaux! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPITRE 2<em>**

_8 ans plus tôt,_

La guerre d'Ishval battait son plein depuis près de 3 ans, et les alchimistes avaient maintenant rejoint le front. Le massacre avait pris une ampleur rarement vue pourtant, personne ne semblait décidé à mettre fin aux affronts. Il était évident qu'avec les renforts des alchimistes d'état le combat était devenu déloyal au profit des soldats d'Amestris.

Ainsi, Riza Hawkeye était contrainte d'exterminer des Ishvals, tout un peuple contre lesquels elle n'avait aucune rancoeur, aucun grief. Elle détestait ça, tuer était déjà bien un fardeau, mais tuer sans but qu'était-ce ? Immorale, inhumain. Mais elle le faisait, parce qu'on le lui demandait. Un pion parmi tant d'autres dans l'échiquier de Bradley. Une pièce à sacrifier.

En ce sombre jour de juin, elle avait pour mission d'enlever la vie à une famille ishval qui avait réussi à fuir un des villages mis à feu l'avant-veille. Elle était devenue un prédateur hors pair et elle retrouva leurs traces avec une facilité déconcertante en moins d'une heure.

Une vieille bâtisse en bois entravait le paysage inerte du désert ardent de ces terres. Elle arma son fusil, et ressentit tout de même l'anxiété lui serrer les tripes. Elle était tireuse d'élite, par conséquent elle tuait bien à l'abri de ses victimes, mais là une attaque de front s'imposait. Dans un combat rapproché, elle se ferait vite exterminer...Mais ce serait peut-être mieux, ce serait la fin de tout, sa punition, son châtiment.

Elle déglutit et d'un violent coup de pied fit éclater la porte en bois décrépit. Instinctivement elle pointa l'objectif de son arme sur la silhouette humaine qui lui était apparue. Elle ferma les yeux en feintant de ne pas voir sur qui elle tirait, elle ne voulait pas affronter la mort. Pourtant, elle savait éperdument qu'elle venait de tuer une mère et un enfant.

Quand les coups de feu cessèrent de résonner dans sa tête elle se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui donna un violent vertige, elle dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça...C'est moi, moi, moi ,moi !_

_MOI !_

L'enfant ensanglanté poussait de faibles gémissements dans les bras de sa mère résolument décédée.

Il était encore en vie, mais en vertu de ses blessures, ne survivrait pas. Il souffrait inutilement, son supplice n'en était que plus atroce.

C'est dans un noble but qu'elle lui infligea le coup fatal, pour mettre fin à ses souffrances et à sa vie.

Au même moment une vieille femme surgit dans la salle, elle constata sa famille gisante au sol et malgré la forte commotion qu'engendrait un tel choc émotif elle garda un calme irréprochable et fit face à Riza.

-Toi jeune fille, pour ne pas avoir d'autre conscience que celle que l'on te dicte, tu seras maudite, je te maudis de sorte que tu perdras la vie au moment où tu en auras le plus besoin.

Riza soutint le regard haineux de la vieille femme et pris d'une peur inconditionnelle, elle lâcha son arme et prit la fuite.

Elle se mise à courir comme une dératée sans aucune raison, peut-être juste fuyait-elle sa propre honte. Elle fuyait l'opprobre qui s'attachait à elle comme son ombre et la suivait partout dans ce désert désentravé.

Elle se réfugia dans les camps de soldat, et les paroles de la femme résonnèrent en elle toute la nuit.

_Toi jeune fille, pour ne pas avoir d'autre conscience que celle que l'on te dicte, tu seras maudite, je te maudis de sorte que tu perdras la vie au moment où tu en auras le plus besoin._

_###_

_Aujourd'hui, chez Riza :_

Un long silence s'était imposé de suite à la révélation, et ne semblait pas être prêt à se rompre. Roy la fixait dans les yeux et lui tenait la main pour la rassurer de sa présence. Sauf qu'il était bien loin, quelque par à mis chemin entre le choc et l'affliction, dans les affres de son esprit torturé. En effet, tout s'expliquait. Plus besoin d'en rajouter, c'était à présent d'une évidence déconcertante. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus vite et radicalement possible pour mourir seule et ne pas à l'affliger d'une perte supplémentaire. Elle voulait juste son bien, juste l'épargner d'une lourde lypémanie passagère alors qu'elle était inexorablement condamnée à une mort prochaine...

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher comme ça, devant elle. C'était déloyal, c'était absurde ! Elle avait besoin de soutien, qu'on la rassure, qu'on l'aide et surtout qu'on la soigne bordel ! Mais à la place il restait inerte et pas le moins du monde rassurant. Il ne faisait que la contrister davantage.

Il l'aida à se relever, mais elle déclina son attention en feintant pouvoir se débrouiller seule, et elle vint trouver appui sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Ayant repris son souffle et ses esprits, Mustang tenta de la questionner davantage en essayant désespérément de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. S'il y a une chose qu'il n'accepterait pas, ce serait bien qu'elle le jette à nouveau et par conséquent, sans plus d'informations.

-Expliquez-moi...Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle se déroba à son regard avant de reprendre son idée d'origine.

-Non, vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant.

Le cœur de Roy rata un battement. Il s'approcha distinctement d'elle jusqu'à retrouver son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Puis, il prit ses mains et les serra faiblement. Elle conserva un état stoïque mais il reformula sa requête.

-Expliquez-moi, souffla-t-il.

Prise au dépourvu et à peu près convaincue, elle se résolut à lui expliquer. Car de toute façon avec le peu d'information qu'il possédait il n'en démordrait pas.

Elle commença par bredouiller un début de phrase. Puis sentant sa gêne et en mettant cela sur la cause de leur proximité, il s'éloigna un peu sans pour autant lâcher ses mains. Elle se reprit aussitôt.

-Vous vous souvenez de notre dernière mission ?

-C'était...dans le désert d'Aréa pour stopper un fugitif dangereux qui migrait vers Xing.

-Oui. Et bien peu avant notre affrontement, nous avions monté le camp au beau milieu du désert, et c'est là qu'une sorte de scorpion m'a piquée. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait avoir une grande importance et puis vous étiez déjà bien assez occupé avec cette mission pour que je vienne me plaindre pour si peu.

Roy semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure de son discours. Mais il ne l'interrompit pas encore. Elle s'arrêta subitement pour constater l'expression de son supérieur et celle-ci semblait réclamer la suite. Alors, elle reprit sur le même ton hésitant.

-Après ça, rien ne s'est manifesté mais une semaine plus tard j'ai eu un malaise et j'ai été transportée à l'hôpital pour quelques examens de routine.

Bien évidemment Roy connaissait la suite, mais refusait d'y croire et même d'y songer tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas prononcé.

-C'est là qu'ils se sont rendu compte que le venin était bien présent dans mon organisme et proliférait lentement mais surement...

Il retint son souffle.

-Le poison circule modérément mais ne tardera pas à atteindre les organes vitaux. L'estimation pour ce genre de maladie est de 3 mois avant un décès immédiat.

Elle parlait posément comme si elle faisait un rapport de mission, c'était ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire pour conserver une impassibilité infaillible.

Roy pressa imperceptiblement les mains de Riza et sans oser supporter son regard il serra les dents si fort que sa voix en trembla.

-Borel...

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer Monsieur.

-Il y a forcément un moyen de vous soigner...C'est obligé...je dois trouver...je vais trouver. Je vous le jure, je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber.

-Mais je veux que vous me laissiez tomber ! Vous avez déjà le fardeau de la mort de Hugues à porter, je veux juste que vous soyez heureux et que vous répariez nos erreurs du passé en devenant Généralissime !

-Ne soyez pas stupide ! On se connait depuis l'enfance vous devriez savoir qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner un subordonné dans le besoin. Qui plus est...vous.

Il lâcha ses mains et l'enlaça. Il plongea dans ses cheveux délivrés de sa pince récalcitrante, et huma la fragrance de son parfum. Elle ne chercha pas à le repousser mais ne s'émoustilla pas pour autant.

-Je ne suis pas une subordonnée dans le besoin, je suis une mourante condamnée et vous n'y pouvait rien, pas plus que vous n'y êtes pour quelque chose.

La spontanéité de ses paroles laissa Roy pantois. Pourtant, il avait décelé son but depuis le début. Elle cherchait juste à l'éloigner pour son bien.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'en me rejetant je vais vous en tenir rigueur et vous oublier du jour au lendemain à tel point que votre décès me laissera de marbre?

Il laissa planer un court silence et reprit.

-Notre relation bien qu'abstraite et indéfinissable à quelque chose d'éternel. Et même si vous me tuiez dans les prochains jours, rien ne changerait pour autant. Votre mort reste pour moi tout à fait inconcevable.

Elle rompit leur étreinte et se rembrunit de plus belle.

-Arrêter ça, vous avez franchement mieux à faire. Maintenant que vous savez ce que vous vouliez savoir, je vous demande de partir.

Il acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte laissant échapper un courant d'air glacé qui les fit frissonner, puis se retourna une dernière fois.

-Vous ne partirez pas avant moi Lieutenant. J'ai crucialement besoin de vous.

-...

-Je reviendrais vous chercher quoiqu'il en coute.

Finalement il s'en alla, laissant Riza méditative sur ces dernières paroles. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il n'irait tout de même pas user de l'alchimie pour la ramener ? C'était absurde ! Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Maes, et savait mieux que quiconque que les transmutations humaines n'aboutissaient à rien, si ce n'est que la perte de soi sous l'ironie tragique de la vérité...

Totalement désemparé par le cours des événements, Riza se laissa choir sur son lit tandis que le sommeil se chargeait lui-même de dissiper sa peine.

###

_Le lendemain, bibliothèque du QG de Centrale :_

Roy tourna la dernière page de son grimoire d'alchimie puis en la survolant du regard il soupira lourdement avant de refermer rudement le livre. Ce matin il avait pris soin de réserver un jour de congé et depuis lors il enchainait comme un acharné d'innombrables ouvrages sur l'alchimie médicale, aussi appelée l'elixiroligie.

Il était bien décidé à sauver son lieutenant et même si la médecine en était incapable, il lui restait l'alchimie, et il excellait en la matière. Bien sûr, son vrai don consistait en la pratique du feu mais il était prêt à travailler comme jamais pour devenir aussi érudit en elixirologie. Le problème était que le temps lui manquait et pire encore, pour devenir vraiment expert il fallait surtout avoir un « maître » dans le domaine qui puisse lui inculquer son savoir. Or, à Centrale personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il ne renonça pas pour autant et arpenta à nouveau les étagères ornées de livres en tous genres. Aucun ne semblait répondre à ses attentes, pourtant, tout en haut de l'une d'en elle, un vieil ouvrage décrépit sembla attirer son attention. La tranche du livre lui rappelait étrangement les bouquins que collectionnait son ancien maître en alchimie. Il s'en empara et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage durant quelques minutes. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa bouché bée.

Désormais fort intéressé, il décida de l'emprunter puis se rendit hâtivement chez lui.

###

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Riza essayait de ne pas trop se ménager, mais il n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de rester inactif la journée durant. Ces trois prochains mois seraient sans doute les pires de sa vie, après l'enfer d'Ishval. Elle en venait à s'interroger, se demander pourquoi le sort s'abattait sur elle. Pourquoi maintenant. Sans lui...

Elle pouvait le nier autant qu'elle le voulait, mais elle savait éperdument qu'elle ne penserait qu'à lui, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était inéluctable.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs de l'immeuble et Hayate se mit en alerte et jappa en remuant frénétiquement la queue, droit et fière, prêt à bondir sur le premier importun qui franchirait la porte.

-Du calme mon chien.

Il se calma aussitôt et accourut dans les jambes de sa maîtresse. Au même moment on frappa à la porte. Riza se changea en un éclair de seconde, enfila un jean et un pull, et vint ouvrir à nul autre que Roy Mustang. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se pointait à l'improviste chez elle, pourtant à chaque fois la surprise faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

Mais cela n'étant rien comparé à la prochaine déclaration de Mustang :

-Riza, faites vos bagages nous partons à Xing !

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. WARNING

_Oyé Oyé mes amours de lecteur que j'aime ! (ceci est un pléonasme...hum...)_

_**WARNING ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! **_

_NON ! Non me frappez paaaas ! Aille ! Arrêter de me lancer des trucs dessus ! Tssk !_

_Bon je publie juste cette petite info pour vous informer d'un petit changement pas cool...* sort son bouclier anti-émeute* _

_Enfaite, il se trouve que je suis carrément mitraillée de boulot ! (et encore c'est un euphémisme). Donc sauf miracle (genre mon lycée prend le feu ou je ne sais quoi) je ne pourrais pas écrire avant...euh...bah avant les vacances._

_Donc je mes cette fic en « pause » en attendant d'accord ? Si j'ai un peu de temps je vous posterais un ptit OS de quoi attendre._

_(Mais vous avez remarqué que depuis la rentrée ce site est MORT!) _

_Vous en faite pas je compte assurément finir avant Noël ! XD_

_Voilà, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités habituelles et moi je m'en vais étudier la forme canonique d'un trinôme du second degré ! * va se chercher de l'aspirine * _

_A pluuuus !_


	4. Voyage

_HEEEY! je suis de retour! ouais moi même j'ai du mal a y croire! C'est un chapitre court, certes, mais on s'en fou JE SUIS DE RETOUR! Hum, bon plus sérieusement je m'excuse platement je suis odieuse et impardonnable mais j'ai jamais le temps d'écrire (ni de rien faire de chouette en générale) ! Il n'empeche que j'avais promis de publier le prochain avant la fin de l'année et bah je vous signal (blancheur!...pardon je vais de ce pas me pendre) que c'est juste mais on est encore en 2011! Alors au passage Joyeux noel en retard, et bonne année en avance._

_(Bon pardon pour les fautes et bla bla bla, mais a 2 heures du mat, mon ordi me brûle les yeux, bref je me justifie comme je peux...)_

_Euh...Bonne lecture quand même? _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

-Riza, faite vos bagages nous partons a Xing !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez bien compris ! Aller ! Pressez-vous le train ne va pas nous attendre !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à un horaire donné le train doit partir, et cette heure c'est dans une demi-heure !

-Non, je vous demande pourquoi vous voulez aller à Xing !

- Bah pour vendre des nems !

-Je ne suis vraiment d'humeur à rire monsieur !

Roy se rembrunit.

-Pour une mission...

Riza écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Une mission ! Mais vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous n'avez donc rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ! Je quitte l'armée !

Un cours silence s'empara de la pièce. Roy plongeait son regard par-delà la fenêtre, par-delà la ville.

-Désolé lieutenant, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix...

-Pardon ?

-Vois êtes le sujet principal de cette mission, sans vous elle n'a aucun sens...

-Eh bien ne la faites pas !

-Vous m'avez déjà vu refuser une mission dans toute ma carrière ? Je n'ai jamais objecté pour la réalisation de la plus atroce d'entre toutes, alors pensez que celle-ci qui me tien particulièrement a cœur n'en sera pas exempte !

À ce moment Riza comprit que son supérieur allait tenter le diable pour la sauver, et obstiné comme il était, il n'en démoderait pas. Puis finalement, passer trois mois à poursuivre une quête chimérique avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était peut-être plus plaisant que de rester à l'agonie seule. Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

-Très bien...j'arrive, se résigna-t-elle d'humeur maussade.

Il fut assez surpris de la voir abdiquer si rapidement, mais après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ils gageraient juste du temps. Trois mois c'est une durée très restreinte lorsque le temps nous presse vers la fatalité. Il s'efforça de garder une mine détendue pour la mettre en confiance, mais il était ravagé de milles tourments, il ne savait pas vraiment si ce voyage serait salutaire, mais il ne pouvait résolument pas rester ici sans rien faire à attendre et voir chaque jour la maladie la ronger un peu plus, ou bien rester alité dans une chambre d'hôpital en laissant les courbes de l'oscilloscope le narguer cyniquement.

-Excellent ! Je vous attends en bas, ne perdez pas le temps et prenez le strict minimum.

Il joignit l'action à la parole et sortir en trombe de l'appartement avec une démarche marquant une fausse alacrité.

Riza le suivit du regard et quand il disparut dans la cage d'escalier, elle soupira lourdement. C'était absurde, complètement absurde. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer pire. Néanmoins, elle s'exécuta et fit hâtivement ses bagages.

-Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque...

Hayate jappa comme pour répondre à son désespoir et elle considéra l'animal l'air contrarié.

-Eh puis toi, tu ne peux pas rester seul...Je vais voir si le voisin accepte de te garder.

Puis elle songea qu'elle risquait de ne plus revenir, par conséquent de ne plus revoir cette boule de poils qu'elle affectionnait tant.

-Allez, tu viens avec nous.

Elle rejoignit Roy qui attendait nerveusement en bas des escaliers.

-Ah vous voilà ! Allez venez vite !

Il l'entraina par le poignet en courant à moitié, elle se laissa faire sans rechigner et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son chien qui semblait heureux de se défouler les pattes.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour ne pas rater leur train et se mirent en quête de leur place respective. Étrangement, toutes les places étaient occupées, il y avait un monde impressionnant pour cette période. Finalement Roy arriva dans le dernier wagon qui était lui complètement désert et trouva leurs places qui étaient face à face. Il rangea les bagages avant de s'asseoir. Au moment où Riza se dirigeait vers sa place, elle se fit violemment bousculer par un individu. Roy, consterné par le comportement de ce garçon l'interpela houleusement.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu m'veux toi ? Grogna l'importun.

Roy aida Riza à se relever et lui répondit encore plus courroucé.

-Tu viens de bousculer cette demoiselle, ça te ferait du mal d'au moins t'excuser !

-Tsss, 'autre chose à foutre moi.

Les deux hommes se firent face et se dévisagèrent, prêts à en venir aux poings. Le jeune garçon devait avoir à peine vingt ans, une coupe en bataille et des cheveux grenat et un style vestimentaire bâclé. Les deux hommes étaient des contraires parfaits. Opposé dans le physique et la morale.

Riza décida d'intervenir.

-Colonel ça suffit, inutile de s'attirer des ennuies inutiles !

Le garçon sembla soudainement s'intéresser à Mustang.

-Colonel ? T'es d'l'armée toi ?

-Tout à fait ! Je suis le célèbre Colonel Mustang, Alchimiste de surcroit ! annonça celui-ci avec une pointe de vanité.

-Peuh, n'importe quoi. Bon j'ai pas d'temps à perdre avec tes conneries, ciao « l'alchimiste de rien ».

Il se dirigea vers le wagon suivant, mais juste avant de le perdre de vue Riza l'interpella à nouveau.

-Excuse-moi ! On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Le garçon se retourna l'air perplexe, il considéra la jeune femme en faisant courir son regard de haut en bas, de ses pieds à son visage. Il afficha un rictus lubrique.

-Non, je pense que je m'en rappellerais !

Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux militaires pantois. Roy ne put s'empêcher de railler sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il passa une bonne heure de trajet à se vanter même s'il agrémentait la conversation avant tout pour faire retrouver un semblant de sourire à sa subordonnée. Malgré ses veines tentatives la jeune femme n'était pas sincère dans sa bonne humeur. Elle était troublée par tant de choses, elle s'interrogerait inlassablement sur les sentiments que Roy pouvait avoir envers elle. Aurait-il fait ça pour n'importe qui ? Quitter son poste pendant 3 mois pour partir à l'aventure à la recherche d'une hypothétique façon de soigner une maladie inéluctablement incurable. Si ça avait était Havoc ? Peut-être pour Maes aussi...Certes il l'avait embrassé, pris dans ces bras. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour suffisante de sa part, il était un dragueur invétéré voilà tout.

Elle le coupa pendant qu'il se perdait dans des galimatias à l'éloge de sa propre personne pour engager une conversation bien plus austère.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire une fois là-bas ?

-...euh...

-Monsieur...

Il soupira de résignation et se leva pour fouiller dans son bagage. Il finit par en sortir un livre et maugréa en essayant de refermer le sac. Puis il tendit l'ouvrage à son lieutenant.

-Jettez un coup d'oeil, vous comprendrez

Elle fureta dans le livre et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour savoir de quoi il traitait.

-De l'elixirologie ?

-Ce n'est pas tout.

N'ayant pas d'autre hobbie à disposition elle commença à étudier l'ouvrage plus sérieusement, et pendant qu'elle lisait consciencieusement, Roy partit se chercher un café.

À la cafétéria il grinça des dents en reconnaissant le gamin aux cheveux rouges. Il semblait en plein débat avec un autre type qui devait avoir le double de son âge et de sa corpulence. Rongé par la curiosité il essaya d'écouter la conversation.

-Tu retournes à Xing finalement ? Demanda l'autre homme.

-Ouais, j'ai pas trouvé ce que j'cherchais. J'ai fait l'tour du monde pour cette connerie et Amestris était mon dernier espoir.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

-Ecoute Sanka, si tu veux le battre il faudra que tu trouves autre chose, il est coriace mais pas imbattable.

_Sanka...c'est donc comme ça que tu t'appelles le gamin..._

-Non, y'a qu'ça qui pourrait m'aider à venir à bout de cet enfoiré. AAAH ! J'vendrais mon âme pour l'avoir ! gémit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûre que ça existe au moins ?

-Bien sûr tu m'prends pour qui ! J'suis pas aliéné non plus ! Grogna Sanka.

Roy se rapprocha pour mieux entendre. Il avait un de ces pressentiments qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais là c'était plus fort que lui, son instinct de militaire avait le dessus. Son lieutenant avait eu l'impression de le connaître et en y regardant mieux, ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, mais par malheur le gros type qui l'accompagnait venait de remarquer sa présence.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi !

Roy déglutit lorsque Sanka se retourna et le dévisagea sévèrement. Le jeune garçon brisa le verre qu'il avait à la main en le serrant beaucoup trop fort, puis sauta de son siège pour faire face l'alchimiste. Il le saisit par le col et plongea son regard patibulaire dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-Tu cherches vraiment la merde toi ! Vas-y l'Colonel, bat toi !

Il joignit le geste à la parole et jeta Roy avec fureur contre le comptoir. La serveuse se mit à paniquer et implora l'adolescent de cesser la bagarre. Roy n'avait aucune raison de se battre avec ce gosse immature, mais sa fierté parlait plus fort que sa raison et il lui renvoya un coup magistral qui fit choir le garçon sur son ami.

-'tain, c'est quoi ton problème, cracha-t-il en faisant glisser son poing sur ces lèvres pour enlever le sang qui y perlait.

_###_

Riza se lassa vite de sa lecture, elle avait de toute façon compris où son supérieur voulait en venir. Mais c'était encore plus absurde que l'idée seule de guérir un mal incurable. Elle posa son livre et alla rejoindre son supérieur dans le wagon-restaurant, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit en sale état en train de lutter contre le gamin de tout à l'heure.

-Non mais vous êtes fou ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour vous battre ! réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je ne me bats pas lieutenant ! Je me défends !

-Toi la femme, tu restes en dehors de tout ça ! S'énerva le garçon.

Roy esquissa un mouvement pour aller frapper cet importun, mais Riza le retint, elle voulait à tout pris éviter les scandales inutiles.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant Colonel, lui susurra-t-elle.

Il dut se faire violence pour passer l'éponge sur ce qui venait de se passer, il se sentait blessé dans son honneur de laisser un gamin lui dicter sa vie, mais pour Riza, il ne rechigna pas.

Ils retournèrent à leur place et un silence calme s'installa. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler. Roy laissa son regard voyager par delà la vitre du train, un somptueux coucher de soleil offrait aux cieux une teinte safranée obstruée par quelques nuages qui semblaient tous se faire aspirer par les montagnes bordant l'horizon. Il se perdit dans un état léthargique empli de réflexions en tout genre qui le coupèrent quelques instants du monde réel. Riza elle, profitait de ce moment d'absence pour observer son supérieur. Il était si beau quand il arborait cet air innocent, cette mine d'enfant perdu. Elle se résolut néanmoins à interrompre ce moment de quiétude.

-Monsieur, vous savez ça ne marchera pas...

Il sortit de sa contemplation comme s'il se faisait interrompre d'un lourd et long sommeil et considéra Riza, la moue boudeuse.

-Pourquoi partez-vous si pessimiste ?

Riza soupira. Inutile d'insister, il aurait indubitablement le dernier mot.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave...oubliez.

Il arbora un petit sourire fier et retourna dans ses rêveries.

_###_

Il leur avait fallu encore 8 heures de train, le voyage était long et fatigant et Roy espérait pouvoir trouver un hôtel rapidement pour consacrer son temps à ses recherches, mais il espérait avant tout que Riza tiendrait le coup. Avec sa maladie et la fatigue occasionnée par le voyage il avait peur qu'elle soit trop surmenée. L'échéance était de 3 mois, mais il supposait que le médecin avait fait ce calcul en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle resterait au lit à prendre soit d'elle, alors que là il l'emmenait au bout du monde dans une quête périlleuse et pas gagnée d'avance.

Le train voyageait de nuit et Riza s'était depuis longtemps assoupie. À la regarder, malgré son teint un peu pâlot, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était mourante. Lui-même avait du mal à le croire.

Finalement ils se retrouvèrent à Xing, un immense pays composé de 50 tribus, 50 villes d'une beauté propre à leur culture. Leur destination était Ruhago, une des villes les plus archaïques du pays, avec une longue histoire derrière elle. Mais la n'était pas le sujet, ils n'étaient pas ici en touriste mais à la recherche d'un homme. Roy réserva l'hôtel pour la semaine, il n'était par certifié de devoir rester plus longtemps, si tout se passait comme prévu ils pourraient peut-être être de retour la semaine prochaine, heureux et en bonne santé. L'espoir fait vivre.

Dans leur chambre, ils prirent le temps de ranger quelques affaires, de se changer et Roy, prêt en premier rompit le silence.

-Vous êtes prête ? On part à la recherche de ce médecin ?

Elle se retourna vers lui en affichant un sourire en coin.

-S'il existe Monsieur...

-Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir...

* * *

><p><em>Eh...eh...à l'année prochaine! *fier* <em>

_Vous pouvez me reviewer juste pour m'engueuler ou me dire que vous êtes content ou même me raconter votre vie moi j'prend tout ;D_


End file.
